Back
by Herochick007
Summary: After being declared dead, Severus has returned only to find his wife remarried. Hermione has a choice to make, will she pick her first love, or her current husband?


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Insane Prompt challenge: 240 dialogue: "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here!" **

**word count: 2180**

He nearly collapsed on the front steps of the house. Even in the dark he could tell it hadn't fallen into disrepair. That fact alone would have confused him if he hadn't already been exhausted and weak from blood loss. He half walked, half crawled, to the door and pounded on it loudly. Somewhere in the distance, a werewolf howled. A single light flickered on inside the house. Severus was sure he heard voices. That confused him. Who else could be here? Why would someone else be here? This was his home, his and Hermione's. The only person who should have been there was her.

The door opened, a shaft of light filling the porch. Severus blinked at the silhouette standing before him.

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here," he stated before finally his body gave into his injuries and he collapsed. Draco blinked at the man passed out on his porch. Severus Snape, the man he, and his new wife had long believed dead, was back. With a great sigh, knowing it might cost him his marriage no matter what he did, he brought his godfather inside and laid him on the sofa.

"Who was at the door, dear?' Hermione asked emerging from the bedroom. Her face paled at the sight of Severus.

"I thought he was dead," she whispered. Draco nodded already tending to the older man's wounds.

"As did everyone else. I'm sorry, Hermione. I would never... if I had known."

"Draco, please, you were the first one at my door to comfort me after he disappeared. It was bound to happen. Is he going to be alright?"

"Yes, he'll be alright. Go and get a blood replenishing potion, it's the red one."

"I know," she replied darting off. Draco stared at Severus and shook his head. Two years, the man had been gone two years. It had been a year before he'd even started courting Hermione.

"Here, sorry it took so long," she stated handing him the bottle. "Are we sure it's even him?"

"No, he passed out before I could ask questions. He's starting to come around. Go stay in the bedroom. If it's not him..." she nodded darting out of sight. If this wasn't really Severus, some Death Eater wearing his face, Hermione wasn't safe.

"Draco."

"Severus. We thought you were dead." The man gave him a dry smile.

"Apparently, otherwise you wouldn't be in my house, with my wife. Where is she?"

"Safe, until you prove you are who you claim."

"Your patronus is a unicorn. Hermione's is an otter, mine is a doe, and Potter is an idiot." Draco laughed.

"Welcome back from the dead, Uncle Severus."

"Now that we've established my identity, can I see Hermione?" Hermione had already slipped into the room, having listened to every word.

"Severus."

"Hermione, my love..." he looked at her. She was thinner, paler, than he remembered. His eyes glanced at her hands and realized she was no longer wearing his ring, instead it had been replaced by something silvery. He looked at Draco knowing he would see a match.

"I'm sorry, Severus. I tried to wait, I waited a year, three months and ten days. There were reports you'd been killed. Draco was here, he comforted me, he held me when I cried myself to sleep at night. I couldn't wait any more. I never thought it would grow into love, but it did. We got married a few months after you were legally declared dead. If I had known..." she sobbed. Draco tried to put an arm around her but she stepped away.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I never meant to put you through any of this, Hermione. I was held captive until about two days ago. Two years in a cell, two years worrying about you. After making sure I wasn't being trailed I came straight here. Now, I see that there's nothing for me here either." Hermione looked down at the floor.

"Stay the night, Severus, and the morning. We'll figure something out, get you back on your feet. I don't know, I owe you that much," she whispered as she walked past Draco. He reached for her hand and she pulled away. Severus couldn't help but notice. He wondered if Hermione still harbored feelings for him, she must.

"You should rest," Draco commented before giving Severus a blanket and pillow. "The washroom is down the hall to the left."

"I know where the washroom is in my own home, Draco."

"Right, forgot it was yours and not Hermione's." Draco's stalked out of the room leaving Severus to his thoughts. Thoughts he wanted nothing more than to ignore. None of this had gone how he'd imaged. He'd imagined Hermione running into this arms, imagined kissing her so hard it bruised her sweet lips, imagined holding her in his arms. He knew he couldn't fault her, it had been two years. He understood she'd been alone, she'd been lonely, she'd been lost. No, he couldn't blame her, anymore than he could honestly blame Draco. The boy had done exactly what he'd have expected him to do. He'd comforted her, he'd looked after her. Severus fell into an uneasy sleep.

Hermione laid on her side of the bed, arms wrapped around herself tightly. She'd stopped crying after about an hour. Draco was still awake, she could tell by his breathing. She'd waited over a year for him! Merlin what the hell was she supposed to do now?

"You still love him, don't you?" Draco finally asked in the darkness.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Hermione. He was your first choice, your first everything, wasn't he?"

"Yes. I love you too, Draco, I do."

"I know. I love you too, Hermione, but I'll understand." She nodded even though she knew he couldn't see. He thought she would go back to Severus. Part of her wanted to, part of her wanted to run back to the living room, throw herself in his arms. Her and Draco had been married a year. That was nothing compared to how long her and Severus had been together.

The sun rose bright the next morning. Hermione hadn't slept. She rose from the bed, glanced at Draco. He'd managed to fall asleep at some point. With a sigh, she dressed and made her way to the kitchen. Might as well get today started. Staying in bed reliving her memories and trying to figure out what to do wasn't going accomplish anything.

"Good morning, Hermione." Severus was standing in the kitchen. She could see he'd already started the coffee.

"Morning, Severus," she replied sliding into her usual seat. The coffee would be done in a minute.

"You didn't sleep."

"No. Severus, I don't know what to do. Draco said he'd understand if... I left him. Is that what I want?" Severus looked at her with sympathy in his eyes. He could see how badly she was hurting. Part of him wished at that moment, he'd died in that cell instead of finally escaping, anything to spare her this pain.

"I can't make up your mind for you, Hermione." He poured her a cup of coffee and handed it to her. She took a sip and sighed.

"Draco and I have been married a year. I should have known something would happen, I mean. You and I were married a year and half, together for at least twice that long, and you disappeared, not a trace. I searched for you, for weeks, months. At first, I didn't believe the rumors of your death, but after so long... I mean, a year isn't that long, but when..."

"It's an eternity," Severus finished sitting across from her at the table. She nodded, her hands still wrapped around the mug. Slowly she reached over and took his hand.

"What would you want me to do, Severus? I love Draco, but I love you too. I know I will have to chose, don't deny that, but what would do, in my place?"

"It'd be a lie if I didn't say I want you back, Hermione. It would be a lie if I said it wasn't your face, your memory that kept me alive these last two years." She gave him a weak smile. "You should pick who truly makes you happy, Hermione. If it's not me... I'll be unhappy, but I'll understand. You happy is all that matters to me." She nodded slowly her eyes catching movement in the doorway.

"Good morning, Draco," she called out. He stepped into the kitchen and looked at her and Severus.

"So you'll hold his hand, but won't even let me touch at the moment?" She blinked. She hadn't even thought about what she'd been doing. Hadn't thought about how his touch still sent flutters in her heart. She bit her lip trying to ignore the feelings. She had married Draco, she'd vowed to be with him until death, but then... she'd made the same vows to Severus.

"I... You're right, Draco. I wasn't being fair to you last night." Draco nodded making himself a cup of juice. He disliked coffee. "I wish there was some way to make this easier on all of us, but I don't think there is. I married both of you, how do I even begin to undo something like that?"

"Hermione, you don't know this because I never told you and because I hoped to every god in existence that it would never come into play," Draco started. Hermione looked at him.

"What did you do, Draco?"

"There's an exemption in our marriage Hermione. I had it written in, it's... well, it's an escape clause, a way the whole thing can be dissolved without either of us facing consequences." Severus raised an eyebrow.

"How very Slytherin of you, Draco," he commented.

"A cheating clause, really? There's a cheating clause in our marriage? Because you thought you wouldn't be happy with me?" Draco blinked in surprise.

"No! I am happy with you Hermione, I would always be happy with you. No, this clause is because there was never a body. Because you still whispered his name in your sleep. I had a clause that if Severus Snape ever returned, alive, and you picked him," Draco wiped a tear from eyes. He knew how hard this was going to be, knew Hermione well enough to know she'd already made her choice. "Our marriage would dissolve with no blame, with assets still split evenly, and with no animosity between us. I could never hate you for this Hermione," he whispered. Hermione looked to Severus. He was staring at Draco in shock.

"You would do this for me, give me this chance, Draco?"

"I would give anything for Hermione, Severus. And if it's you she still wants after these years, then yes, I wish you and her all the happiness in the world." Draco tried to keep the bitterness from the words. He spoke the truth, well, part of him still wanted to grab Hermione and claim her as his forever. He'd grown up a lot during the war. He'd learned not everything was about him.

"Draco."

"Hermione, don't. This is your house, yours and his. I have my manors, at least three of them. I'll pack today, leave you two some time alone. Don't make this harder than it has to be. I know you love me, but I know you love him more." Hermione nodded slowly watching Draco leave the room. She looked over at Severus.

"Hermione, either you stay in here with me, or go after him. This is the time to make your choice. I won't be angry." She smiled at him and took his hands in hers again.

"I'm yours, Severus, if you'll still have me."

"Nothing will ever keep me from you again, Hermione. Nothing," Severus whispered sealing this promise by kissing her so hard her head spun.

Draco knew he'd made the right choice. He'd known Hermione had never loved him like she'd loved Severus. Their marriage had been a matter of comfort, of protection, not passion. He'd known that going into it. That was part of the reason he'd written that clause into the contract. He'd known if by some miracle Severus was alive, well, he knew Hermione's heart would always belong to her first love.

He smiled sadly packing his bags and sending them ahead to the manor in France. Hermione was happy again. Hermione was with the man she belonged with. Maybe, just maybe, some day he would find that kind of passion with someone. He certainly hoped he would. He slipped out the house knowing he'd made the right choice when he saw Hermione and Severus snuggled together whispering what he could only assume were sweet nothings in each others ears.

It hurt to see her with him, but at the same time, he felt a sense of pride knowing when to walk away, of knowing that she would be happy. No, the world wasn't about him anymore, but he was alright with that.


End file.
